moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Perenolde I
King Nicholas Perenolde I, known as the Old King was arguably one of the greatest kings in the history of the Kingdom of Alterac. Living to the age of eighty-three, Alterac would not have survived the War of Silverpine without him. King Nicholas holds the longest reign of Alterac, lasting 69 years. History Childhood The eldest son of Prince Ivan Perenolde II, Nicholas did not know his father. When little Nick was three his father fell from the ramparts of Alterac Keep. This left him to be raised by his cold-hearted warrior grandfather, King Charles Perenolde. Nicholas was intimidated by his grandfather and thus grew a dislike for combat lessons, where his grandfather would observe and comment. Nicholas developed a great liking to lessons of knowledge, which his grandfather would avoid. Nicholas's childhood ended short, unfortunately. After his grandfather's death, Nicholas was coronated King of Alterac at the age of thirteen. Reign The first decade of King Nicholas's reign was under the advisement of many noble lords. Most notably, Lord Edwin Karlsburg, the Lord-Magistrate of Alterac. Lord Edwin became a fatherly figure for Nicholas during his adolescent years and became his primary advisor. When Nicholas came of age, he became further involved in the affairs of his kingdom but he continued to lend an ear to Lord Edwin's counsel. Early in his reign, King Nicholas began to document the history of Alterac, becoming the first author of the Perenolde Calendar and documenting a considerable amount of Alteraci history. King Nicholas established within Alterac City, the original, Academy of Alterac. Increasing literacy and education rates among the Alteraci. King Nicholas acquired the respect not only of the nobility but also the monarchs of the other nations of Azeroth, through his shrewd diplomatic tactics and further exploitation of Alterac's trade routes. King Nicholas was responsible for the rise of Alterac's dominance in Hillsbrad. King Nicholas sated the Lordaeronian appetite of expansion by selling to Queen Dalia Menethil I, Tarren Mill and other land in the Hillsbrad Foothills. King Nicholas was also famous for his firm stance on his high rates for passing through Alterac, gaining him the nickname the "Old Man of the Mountains" later on during his reign. The beginning of his reign was fairly uneventful, the Alteraci grew both wealthier and more learned. However, late in his reign the venerable, King Nicholas was faced with the War of Silverpine. War of Silverpine As the Kingdom of Lordaeron ran out of land, it turned its eyes south to Silverpine Forest. Lordaeron raged war with Gilneas, each supported by their own allies. King Aderic I met with King Nicholas, King Nicholas agreed to hold the mountain passes of Alterac off from Lordaeronian invaders in exchange for future alliances. As the war raged on, King Nicholas sent his son, Prince Edwin Perenolde who had taken after his grandfather and was a man of war, to lead a regiment of Alteraci in Silverpine with his uncle, Gerald Perenolde. However, before long the Lordaeronian armies marched on the Eastern Pass, demanding entry to the mountains. King Nicholas rode out to meet the commanding general, he was presented with an ultimatum. Either allow them to pass through Alterac or be crushed by the Lordaeronian forces. Although Alterac was well armed, the Alteraci military paled in comparison to the immense armies of Lordaeron. King Nicholas was faced with the difficult choice, uphold his word to a Gilnean King only to be defeated regardless, his people left to the slaughter or allow the Lordaeronians to pass so that his people may survive. King Nicholas chose to put the lives of his innocents over the lands of another king and allowed the Lordaeronians to pass. Lordaeron then razed the Hillsbrad Foothills, conquering it and eventually winning the war. King Nicholas was granted the survival of his kingdom in exchange for this act. King Nicholas later wrote an apology to Gilneas, explaining the difficult position he was put in. The majority of the Alteraci people were understanding of the difficult decision King Nicholas had been put in, thanking him for putting the lives of his people over another kingdoms who they owed nothing. This decision would later haunt his later reign, as while most agreed with putting Alterac interests above foreign, some defamed the king for cowardice. Nicholas' own brother, Gerald Perenolde, refused to return home after Alterac betrayed Gilneas and Stromgarde, claiming he would not share in his cowardice. Though Gerald would survive the War of Silverpine and some of his men would return home, he remained within Gilneas and forsook his last name along with what men remained with him, denouncing his brother. Aderic I never returned correspondence to Nicholas following his betrayal, and trade notably ceased to flow towards Alterac from Gilneas. The one to take the betrayal the hardest, however, was the king of Stromgarde, Verin Trollbane I. A man of old belief who put honor above mostly everything, Verin cursed the Alteraci and their king for their betrayal and leading to the failure of their war. Trade and borders closed to Alterac under Verin, and though this later lifted under his son, Verin cursed the Alteraci on his death bed; claiming that one should never trust them. Although King Nicholas was greatly criticized abroad and Alterac would eventually pay for it down the road. Gerald Perenolde's denouncement of King Nicholas gained considerable support in Alterac, but the majority of the population still supported their king. Later Years of Reign and Demise King Nicholas continued to rule over Alterac, recording the history and strengthening the economy of Alterac throughout his reign. Towards the end of his reign, King Nicholas improved relations with the Magocracy of Dalaran, bringing more magi into Alterac. King Nicholas purchased several maritime merchant vessels that docked in ports such as Menethil Harbor and Southshore, furthering Alterac's trade assets even more. However, no king rules forever. King Nicholas eventually perished late at night in his sleep of natural causes. He left a flourishing kingdom and his legacy to his son, Edwin Perenolde. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History